


Say It Isn't So

by gatergirl79



Series: Lets Start This From A Happy Ending [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Episode 4x22, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatergirl79/pseuds/gatergirl79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are finally in a position to rekindle their physical relationship, no broken bones, no troublesome ex's, no wonderfully perfect daughter. They are at least going to have sex. - Of course now’s the time Wo Fat decided to escape and Grover's daughter is kidnapped, because the universe is out to stop Danny ever getting laid AGAIN!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Isn't So

**Author's Note:**

> And finally I'm back with the next story in the Let's Start From A Happy Ending Universe. Sorry it's been so long, I've had another story in the works, namely my first Hartwin [Kingsman: Secret Service's Harry and Eggsy] who are my latest obsession, so my plan to get a story up a month kinda went out the window. But I'm back now. This instalment is told entirely from Danny's POV and takes place during the season 4 finale. It has a view extracts of dialogue (as always) but mostly it's all my own work. This basically fits in around the events of the finale, so almost everything that happened in that episode happens in the background of this fic; except my story reworks the opening scene.
> 
> WARNING: Firstly, as always this hasn't been beta'ed so will most likely contain spelling and grammar mistakes. [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED] – Secondly, I've finally gotten over my difficulty of writing McDanno sex and so anyone who was disappointed not to have a love scene in the first story, I hope this makes up for that. - And so you know, this will be Top!Danny.
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy.

                                                                                      

 

Danny had never considered himself the type of man who could get distracted by sex, nor the type of man to be bitting at the bit to get laid. He'd always been calm and respectful. Sure he liked to flirt and toss a few innuendos into a conversation but he'd always considered sex as just one element of a relationship. – That was however until Steven J. McGarrett knocked his whole world off its axis. Now Danny was barely holding it together from one day to the next. It wouldn't be so bad really if he had no idea what he was missing out on, if it was all still a fantasy he refused to acknowledge, but Steve had made it very much a reality almost a month and a half ago and since then there'd been an infuriating forced celibacy in place.

He knew he was just as to blame for that as Steve, after all he had to recover from having a god-damn building fall on him, and _he_ was the one trying to shelter his daughter from the shift in his and Steve's friendship. – He'd already put her through two failed relationship that had left her hurt and confused, what kind of father would he be if he didn't at least _try_ to protect her. - Though he _was_ trying _very_ hard at not letting this follow the same disastrous route as Rachel and Gaby. This time it was going to work. He had to keep telling himself that.

There was also the fact that he was avoiding 'the talk'. How the hell was he meant to explain to his twelve year old that Danno liked guys just as much, if not more, that he like girls? Of course Steve didn't see what the problem was, he never saw what the problem was because he sailed through life without a care in the fucking world. It would be a whole different story if Mommy dearest ever reared her fucking head, that's for sure.

Danny didn't need to be a genius to know she wasn't going to take it well. He clearly remembered the suspicious looks she'd shot his way during their brief association.

Anyway, the point was it wasn't solely Danny's fault they were both sex starved, Steve had to take some responsibly too, running off to the Middle fucking East with his ex and getting kidnapped and nearly killed. Yeah that's all on him because Danny had told him not to go, and Steve ignoring him had forced their coitus back another couple of weeks while the stubborn pigheaded, to heroic for his own fucking good Navy SEAL recovered.

But finally, after weeks of nothing but heated intense make out sessions that usually ended with them both breathless and Steve moaning in pain, and with the occasional roaming hand that left them only partially satisfied, they'd reached the end of the drought. Gracie was staying with friends for a birthday sleepover, neither he nor Steve had been injured and were thankfully healthy and whole, and the criminal elements were taking a well-deserved weekend off. _Finally_ he was going to get laid, thank you god in heaven.

Danny glanced at the passenger seat that had practically been his home the past four years and smiled at the six pack, knowing it probably, hopefully wouldn't get drunk tonight. They'd been planning tonight for days, ever since Steve was given the final all clear by the doctors. They hadn't gone into details, hadn't spelt out that sex was the only thing on the menu despite Steve promising pizza and a game. They were after all determined to keep up the charade of secrecy, even as Kono and Chin smiled knowingly at them. – But denial had been a constant friend the past four years, why change that now?

Danny pulled the Camaro to a halt in front of McGarrett's house and cut the engine, and then…just sat there, staring at the beautiful family home, his heart racing and his insides beginning to knot nervously. Those whispers of doubt started up in the back of his mind again, the ever present fear that this was the wrong path for both of them. That it was going to end in heartbreak, just as it had with Billy. _You can't keep running._ He told himself firmly, nodding to his reflection in the wing mirror before shoving the door open and reaching for the beer.

He couldn't help but drag his feet on his way up to the door and when he reached it Danny took a deep breath, dragged his hand down the front of his plain white t-shirt, – The same shirt he'd worn their first night together. – Before raising his to knock. His knuckles were an inch from the wood when he rolled his eyes at his own foolishness and reached for the handle, unsurprised when the door gave way allowing him to step over the threshold.

The place was silent. The only sound filling the organized living space was that of the ocean, the crashing waves echoing through the open French windows that lead onto the lanai and the water beyond. With no sign of trouble, which considering his partner's habit of attracting it, was a damn miracle, Danny knew Steve had most likely stepped out for a swim. After all the guy hadn't been allow near the ocean in almost a month while his internal injuries healed, something Danny didn't like to think back on. However the month had tested Danny level of endurance in regards to his partner because a land bound Steve is a grumpy, snappish Steve. Who'd ever have thought there'd be a day where _he'd_ be the cheery happy-go-lucky one?

On top of Steve's desperation to be back in the ocean, there's the fact that he's early. Steve wasn't expecting him for at least another couple of hours. Honestly he hadn't been planning on early arrival either but it seemed like Gracie couldn't wait to be away from him, and rather than sit around lamenting his daughter sprint towards adulthood he figured why not start their date a little early. He didn't think Steve would mind, the last month had stolen more than the SEAL's ability to surf and swim, and they'd both reached the end of their tethers weeks ago. So here he was stood in Steve's empty house with a six pack and an itch that _really_ needed to be scratched, and soon.

Danny strolled through to the kitchen with the Longboards, setting them in the fridge and grabbing one of Steve's already cold ones then he headed out to the lanai. He doubted Steve was actually psychic but he certainly had great timing. Danny had barely taken a step through the doors when he saw Steve emerging from the water like Daniel friggin Craig, the sunlight gleaming off the droplets of ocean still clinging to him. Danny swallowed thickly, his eyes fixed on his partner as he strolled confidently towards him, a knowing grin on his face and frankly with the way his jeans had gotten too tight, enough to reveal the bulge, Danny wasn't all that surprised.

"Hey." Steve said the second he was in ear shot, his grin brighter and wider than mere moments ago.

"Hey."

Steve came to a halt in front of him. "You're early."

Danny shrugged. "Yeah well, I've been abandoned by my little girl and rather than wait around for another couple of hours bemoaning the fact that my daughter is growing up way too fast and everything that entails, I decided to start our night a little earlier than planned. – Unless you want me to...?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Steve grinned, reaching down to snag the beer from Danny's hand and taking a large gulp.

"Hey." Danny scowled. "Stealing my beer is becoming an unattractive habit of yours."

Steve lowered the bottle and took half a step closer. "Technically it's _my_ beer, it's too cold for you to have brought it with you."

"Well, aren't you a regular Sherlock Holmes." He grunted, reaching for the bottle only for Steve to hold it out of his reach. "Careful or someone might mistake you for a cop."

"Yeah and I'm deducing..." He stepped even closer, right in Danny's personal space, his voice dropping seductively. "...you want something stronger than beer." He smirked briefly before bowing down to cover his partner's mouth.

Danny couldn't have resisted the moan fighting its way out of his throat any more than he could resist malasadas or... _Steve_.

His partner's lips curled against his and he staggered back, the hand that had been reaching for his beer now sliding up the other man's throat and into the short wet hair at the back of his neck. Danny felt his body being steered backwards until he felt the rough solidity of the house's wall against his spine.

The sound of glass clinking against wood rang distantly in his ear as he felt the rough touch of ocean cool fingers against his jaw while the another hand slipped slowly beneath the hem of his t-shirts, drawing more moans from him that seemed to echo. He inhaled sharply through his nose as his fingers tightened in Steve's hair, his hips rocking forward in search of his partner's body. Thankfully Steve was of the same mind and pressed in close, his still wet thigh slipping between Danny's denim covered ones, allowing him to rub against it with a broken groan of pleasure.

Steve's tongue slid across his, seeking out the inner most depths of Danny's mouth, hungry and desperate, a feeling Danny shared. He allowed his fingers to free themselves from Steve damp hair and explore the man's damp flesh, gliding over the taunt tanned muscles of his arms and chest before smoothing around to dig into his partner's back, drawing a loud half moan, half whimper from Steve's throat.

Danny rocked himself harder against Steve's thigh, gasping for breath between heated kisses. He let out a desperate whimper when Steve broken their intense kiss, pulling away. He opened his eyes and glared up at the man, then down at him as Steve began to sink to his knee like he was about to pray. He sucked in a much needed breath and forced the words out while Steve worked efficiently to unfasten his jeans. "We can't do this here." He panted.

Steve looked up at him through his lashes. "Why?" He asked, voice surprisingly calm and put together.

"Well firstly it's broad daylight and secondly we're in _public_." He reminded the other man. Desperately trying to sound irritated and annoyed, and failing completely.

Steve raised a brow at him. "Private beach, Danno and we're out of sight of the neighbors." He smirked, returning to his mission.

Danny grabbed is wrists. "Not a private ocean and it's not like any number of people couldn't just walk by, your neighbors being one. Someone's dog might get away from them, a _kid_ might not know this is _your_ little corner of the Hawaii."

Steve rolled his eyes again but Danny could see he'd made his point because his partner was slowly climbing back to his feet. "Alright Danno, point made." He nodded. "We'll take this inside but first..." He grinned wickedly and reached for the hem of Danny's t-shirts and dragged it up his body. Danny didn't argue or fight to keep his clothes.

When he was shirtless, Steve took a tiny step back and stared down to appreciate the solid build of Danny's form, to which Danny just smirked, rolled his toned shoulders and reached out for Steven, dragging him back in for another kiss.

They didn't kiss for long, Danny breaking the blazing tangle of lips and tongues to drag Steve by the waistband of his swimming shorts into the house, both men's obvious desire for one another on full display despite Danny's restrictive clothing.

"What about our date?" Steve asked gruffly as they stepped over the threshold.

Danny glances over his shoulder with an impatient look in his heavy dark blue eyes. "Date?"

"I planned dinner."

"Dinner?" Danny pressed, his brows rising almost to his hairline. "You mean pizza?"

"I mean a _meal_." Steve corrected.

The pair stood in the middle of Steve's house, only a few feet from the stairs, Danny narrowing his gaze at his partner. "I thought we were just gonna watch the game, drink a couple of beers then...you know?" He nodded back over his shoulder to the stairs.

"Danno we haven't...it's been a long time since we decided we'd... I didn't want to just rush into anything?"

Danny couldn't help but snort in amusement. " _You_ wanted to be... _cautious_? _You_? - Okay, who are you and what have you done with my partner?" He grunted, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Steve, you don't understand the meaning of the word and I find it highly amusing that a man who'll rush head first into any dangerous situation wants to take his time with sex."

Steve straightened his spine and folded his arms over his bare chest, eyes narrowing. "This isn't just _sex_. - Is it?"

Danny inhaled slowly at the tone, he'd come to recognize that tone over the past month, it was Steve's _'you can back out if you want'_ tone. It was the tone his partner used when he was feeling insecure about the future of their relationship. An insecure McGarrett had been a hell of a thing to wrap his head around but he thought he was getting there slowly but surely. He took a step back into Steve's personal space, his hands instinctively sliding over the man's hips in a bid to reassure and comfort his lover, friend and partner. "Seriously Steven, if all I cared about was the sex I would have given this up weeks ago, wouldn't I? I'm in this for the same reason you are." He stretched up to brush his lips against Steve's softly.

The kiss didn't hold the same intensity it had on the lanai, but still carried the same passion. Steve's large callused hands cradling Danny's face gently. Danny still wasn't used to Steve's delicate manner. He supposed he'd always imagined Steve to be as hard and rough in private as he was in public. After almost four years of friendship and a month of dating, for lack of a better term, Danny realized he still had so much to learn about Steven J. McGarrett.

Danny drew back from the kiss slowly, his tongue sweeping between his lips. He didn't have much time to get his bearings though, as Steve hungrily dived back to reconnect, one arm a vice grip at Danny's waist while his free band combed through Danny's hair.

Danny moaned into the kiss before breaking it to take a breath and murmur. "What about dinner?"

"We've got all night." He growled. "Right?"

Danny smiled and nodded, his hand curling around the curve of Steve's tattooed shoulder, his partner closing the gap between them once more.

Together they made their way to the stairs, their mouths rarely parting, hands roaming. They were a little under halfway up the stairs, bodies pressed together, tongues battling for dominance, when there was the familiar sound of Steve's cell phone ringing a few feet away. "Ignore it." Danny pleaded, panting heavily against Steve's lips.

Steve glances back over his shoulder to where the phone was vibrating on his father's old desk where he'd left it while swimming, his features pinched tight as he battled with himself. "It could be an emergency." He pointed out.

"It's our day off." Danny groaned, knowing full well his partner was going to answer it. And sure enough he did, breaking away from the physical contact Steve rushed down the stairs and over to the phone. Danny watched him go with another groan before letting his head drop back with a loud clonck against the wall, his shoulders slouching. He didn't know what he expected really, when had they even had a full free day without something coming up? - At times it wasn't even a case, just Steve's trouble-magnetism at work.

Steve's loud, angry voice draw his attention instantly and Danny snapped up straight, his gaze shooting over to where Steve was talking animatedly with whoever had interrupted their free time. He could see it was serious, whatever it was, by the stiffness of his partners shoulders and spine. Slowly Danny made his way down the stairs, his hands gripping lightly at the waistband of his open jeans. He reached the bottom step as Steve hung up the phone with a world wary sigh. "Babe?"

Steve inhaled slowly before turning to meet Danny's concerned gaze.

"What's happened?"

"Wo-Fat escaped." Steve replied matter-of-factly, his eyes cool with silent anger and frustration.

Danny scoffed. "Oh, that's funny. I thought I just heard you say Wo-Fat escaped, which would be impossible because he's in a Supermax in Colorado and everyone knows you can't escape from those places."

Steve's face was a cool, emotionless plate of marble as he nodded and walked slowly past his partner. "Another myth bites the dust." He grumbled.

Danny frowned, his eyes on Steve's retreating back. "Where you going?"

"To get dressed."

Danny opened his mouth to argue but knew there was no point, when it came to Wo-Fat Steve had a one track mind, and no amount of sex was going to distract him.

While Steve disappeared upstairs Danny kissed his happy, frustration relieving evening goodbye. He strolled out to the lanai and swept his shirt off the floor, slipping it back on regretfully then fastened his jeans and slid his feet into his abandoned shoes.

Fully dressed once again Danny made himself comfortable on the couch to wait for Steve, trying desperately not to listen to the voice in his head that said this was yet more proof he and Steve shouldn't be together. _The universe doesn't want you to have this_. _It's wrong._

Danny was sat there barely five minutes when Steve came rushing down the stairs fully dressed, gun and badge comfortably in place, that look of steely determination in his eyes. It was enough to get Danny's blood pumping hot again.

Steve didn't say anything, he simply marched to the front door, Danny instantly climbing to his feet and following. Steve was already climbing into the Camaro when Danny reached the passenger side.

Making himself comfortable in the now too familiar seat as the Camaro pulled slowly out of Steve's drive, he shot his partner a sidelong glance of concern. "Do you get the feeling someone up there has it in for us?" He asked, his tone a mix of amusement and frustration.

Steve looked over at him, his warm blue eyes narrowed with cation. "It's just bad timing Danny." He insisted firmly. "This isn't... _proof_ of anything." His eyes blazed meaningfully.

Danny swallowed, his attempt to relieve the silence failing. He turned his attention back to the road with a sharp nod and his own wary sigh.

 

__McDanno__

 

Steve's phone rang as they headed into his office to patiently waiting for Chin to finish talking to whomever he was talking to. They'd arrived almost ten minutes ago to find their colleagues in their offices, phones pressed to their ears, calm as ever despite the circumstances.

Danny looked up to see Steve tapping at the phone screen and lifting it to his ear, his cool curious expression morphing into one of confusion that was on the verge of concern.

"What's up?" Danny asked from his spot by the inner office window, where he was patiently waiting for Chin to come and tell them it had all been a mistake so they could get back to their plans.

"Lou. But now it's going straight to voicemail."

Just as Danny opened his mouth to reply Chin marched into the room. "I just got off the phone with the prison warden in Colorado. Steve you might want to sit down for this."

 _That's never good_. Danny thought as he looked from his colleagues to his partner, already knowing where this was heading.

"Why?" Steve demanded.

Chin inhaled slowly, his eyes flickering to Danny briefly. "Wo-Fat only had one visitor when he was over there. Guess who?"

"My mother." Steve answered flatly.

And there it was, the cold specter of Doris McGarrett rearing her head again and making Steve's life hell.

Chin nodded sympathetically. "She went to visit him twice in the last month."

"Wow." Danny murmured because what else could he say? "I'm gonna sit down, actually." He settled himself on the edge of Steve's leather couch.

"Were the visits recorded?" Steve asked calmly, though Danny could see the spark of anger and betrayal behind his eyes.

"No. Apparently the sit-downs were sanctioned by someone in the DoD and they were ordered non-monitored visits."

"Let me get this straight, in the year your mother's gone, she went to go see this nut job instead of her own son?" Danny snapped, angry on Steve's behalf. "You actually need this couch more than me. Why don't you sit down?" He huffed, unable to completely hold back his sarcasm.

Steve ignored him, as he always did when Danny was being a dick. "This is all about Wo-Fat's mother's grave in Cambodia."

"Why'd you say that?" Chin asked.

"Two visits in the last month, that's right on the heels of our trip to Cambodia." Steve insisted. "Doris must have found out we went there and discovered the truth. I'm telling you, he must have found out that she killed his mother instead of his father."

"And if that's true, maybe he escaped to go find him." Chin added with an understanding nod.

Danny sighed digging his hands deeper into his pockets. He couldn't deny he'd never really like Doris, he'd tried for Steve's sake but it was hard when everything she did seemed to make Steve's life more miserable. She'd almost destroyed his relationship with Catherine, and while a part of him - a very selfish part of him - had wanted Steve to end it with his longtime friends with benefits not-girlfriend girlfriend, he hadn't liked the strain and hurt it had coursed his partner.

Danny couldn't help but wonder if Doris' interference had been the beginning of the end for Steve and Catherine. Would he and Steve be together now if Doris had never returned? Would they have both Continued burying their feelings for one another?

What if Doris showed up now? Would she destroy their relationship the way she'd almost destroyed Steve and Catherine's? Danny knew Doris didn't like him anymore than he liked her, but she was Steve's mother and despite all the shit she'd put him through he still loved her, he still wanted her in his life and still wanted her approval.

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by Kono. "Hey guys, you need to see this?"

Danny followed Steve and Chin back out into the bullpen and tried not to dwell on what a woman who'd been missing for over a year could do to his fledgling relationship, they had a crazed international criminal on the loose and there wasn't a doubt in any of their minds that he was coming for Steve.

 

__McDanno__

 

Danny watched the highway sweeping past as they headed towards the airport. He couldn't understand how their nice relaxed weekend had spiraled out of their control, firstly by Wo-Fat's escape and now by the governor wanting them to play bodyguard to money. He couldn't shake the feeling that the universe was out to get him. All he wanted was to spend some private time with his partner, alone and preferably naked. It wasn't that much to ask was it? After a month of what could very loosely be described as dating. All he wants is a few goddamn hours.

" _Mahola_. - Danny?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Steve frowned, looking at his partner for a long moment, before turning back to the road. "Wo-Fat's is still in the wind."

"Why don't you call your call your mom, ask her where he is?" Danny grumbled, the frustration of the past couple of hours rubbing coarsely at his last nerve. Which sadly meant he became a jerk.

"You realize it hurts me when you say that?" Steve glared.

Danny met Steve's gaze apologetically. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I was literally just trying to be helpful." He dropped his gaze to his hands tugging at his gloves. "I know you can't get in touch with her anyway, she avoids you like crazy." Danny smirked.

"Stop being helpful." Steve snapped with little bit.

Danny grinned inwardly. There had been a tension between them since leaving Steve's place almost three hours ago, and as always a nice argument seemed to be relieving that tension. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

"Thank you." Steve grunted, focusing once more on the road in front of him, his fingers flexing on the steering wheel.

"Well, uh..." He cleared his throat, looking out of his window.

"What?"

"Speaking of missing persons, you heard from Catherine?"

"Danny..."

"I'm just curious, you guys were friends for a long time, I just..."

" _No_ , Danny, I haven't spoken to her since she called to say goodbye."

Danny nodded absently. "Right." the memory of those four days between Steve heading off with his ex and Danny having to help an badly injured Steve off the plane coming back to him with sharp clarity. "So she's not coming back?"

"No. Not until she's found the kid."

Danny stiffened at the thought that Catherine might return once she'd gotten bored of playing hero, and when she did would she try to win Steve back? Would Steve be won back? He wouldn't blame him, the universe was clearly against them.

"Look I know we had plans." Steve announced as if reading his mind.

Danny scoffed at the understatement.

"And we'll pick up where we left off as soon as this is done. I _promise_."

"Maybe all this is the universe telling us we shouldn't."

Steve exhaled heavily, taking one hand off the wheel to drag through his hair. "Danny can we not go through this _again_. We're a special task force, we're on call 24/7. Not every interrupted date is a message from god. The universe is _not_ out to get us." He insisted firmly.

Danny looked over at his partner, his eyes wide. "I was just saying."

Steve slumped in the seat with a sigh. "I know you're still freaking out about this Danno..."

"I'm _not_ freaking out, I'm just tired of all these obstacle. It just feels like one thing after another and I'm _sick_ of it."

"You're not alone, Danny." He turned to look pleadingly at him. "As soon as we're done with this we'll head back to my place."

"Just like that? No, dinner?" He smirked.

Steve narrowed his gaze at his partner. "We can grab pizza on the way." He shrugged.

Danny rolled his eyes, laughing. "You order pineapple and it'll be all you'll have in your mouth tonight."

A bright wide smile broke out on Steve's face. "I'll hold you to that."

 

__McDanno__

 

All thought of how his weekend had been ruined by Wo-Fat and the Governor flew out the window in light of Grover's daughter being kidnapped. As they headed back to headquarters Danny's thoughts were naturally on Grace. He didn't have to imagine how the man felt, he _knew_. The memory of Grace's kidnapping three years previous was still as fresh in his mind as if it had been yesterday. The vomit inducing fear rearing its head once more.

Blindly he fished out his phone, staring at it for a long few seconds before letting his thumbs fly over the sensitive screen.

He sat silently, losing himself in the motion of the travelling car while staring at the phone, eagerly awaiting the reply. He knew it was irrational, Grace wasn't the one in danger but the fear was still there.

Danny startled when a hand landed on his thigh, his head snapping up and around to find Steve's gaze flickering between him and the road, his fingers squeezing lightly.

"She's fine." Steve said softly, his tone reassuring.

Danny nodded, inhaling slowly through his nose and reaching one hand for Steve's, squeeze back. "I know. - It's just this whole thing..." He gestured wildly with his cell.

"I know." Steve nodded understandingly. "For me too."

Danny met Steve gaze for a long moment, until the man was forced to focus his attention back on the road. Sometimes he forgot how much Grace meant to his partner. Looking at his profile now he remembered the shear panic and fear on Steve's face as they'd raced to that lock-up, and the tearful relief when they'd found her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the cell vibrating in his hand. He turned his attention instantly to the incoming message.

 **INBOX: GRACE - I'm fine, Danno.** **We're** **in Lani's pool. Are you okay?**

Danny smiled inwardly and quickly typed back a reply.

 **MESSAGE:** **Fine** **too, just missing my monkey's all. Danno loves you**.

 **INBOX: GRACE - Love you too Danno. And say aloha to Uncle Steve**.

 **MESSAGE: Will do**. "Gracie says aloha." He informed him like the word was an curse rather than a greeting.

"Say aloha back." Steve said quietly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Danny sent the reply and waited to see if he got another message before reluctantly slipping the phone back into his pocket and shifting in his seat. His eyes flicker to the wing mirror, watching Chin's car following them.

"How's Gracie enjoying her weekend so far?"

Danny sighed. "A lot more than we are, that's for sure." He turns his attention back to his partner. "You know the Governor' gonna have his badge for this."

Steve took a slow breath, his eyes flickered to the rearview. "Yeah, let's just make sure he doesn't lose his daughter too, huh?"

"Yeah."

 

__McDanno__

 

Danny watched the father/daughter reunion with a heavy heart. Grover was a good cop, he didn't deserve to lose his job because some little bastard put him in an impossible position, but that was ultimately what was gonna happen.

"His face was all scared." Samantha said, pulling him out of his thoughts. His stomach knotting tightly.

"Did he say anything?" Steve demanded gently.

"He wanted me to give you a message. He said that you and he need to have a talk." Samantha sniffled, hugging her father tighter.

"He's coming for you." Chin whispered.

Danny couldn't help but step in close to Steve, his heart starting to race again and his hand gravitated to his partner's back.

"Then let him." Steve stated, his gaze meeting Danny's meaningfully.

Grover's phone broken the tense silence and they all turned to look at the other man, his face pinched with guilt and resignation. "Yes, sir, Governor. Right away." He hung up and looked regretfully over to them. "I've been called to the principal's office."

"Alright, I'm going with you." Steve insisted, taking a step away from Danny's hand.

"I can't let you do that. This is on me. - Listen man, whatever happens in there I just want to thank you for having my back. All of you." He sighed, holding his hand out for Steve to shake. "Alright, little mama, let's go."

They stood silently watching Grover lead his daughter through the wide glass doors. The four of them releasing a collective sigh of relief and regret.

"I could really use a drink." Kono murmured, turning towards the computer table. "You guys in?"

"Sounds good to me." Chin nodded.

"Actually we'll... I'll have to bow out. I've left something...turned on at home." Steve smirked, his eyes determinedly avoiding Danny.

Danny rolled his own eyes. "Yeah. Sorry, I've got things to get back to." He didn't miss the unimpressed, yet slightly amused look that passed between Chin and Kono. He wondered why he and Steve were even trying to play this game. After a month there was no way two expertly trained police officers hadn't figured them out.

"Well, have fun guys." Chin smirked, playing along, like this was a game of chicken that he and Steve were ultimately going to lose.

Steve seemed completely oblivious of their friend's suspicions as he turned to leave. "Come on Danno."

Danny shook his head, smiled at his friends and rushed to catch-up with his partner. "See you guys Monday." He called over his shoulder.

"You know they know right?" Danny grumbled, catching Steve at the stairs.

"Know what?"

Danny glared. "About us obviously. They didn't buy that stove excuse."

"I didn't mention a stove, I said I'd left something turned on at home." He turned his head to meet Danny's eyes. "And I did." He chuckled.

Danny stared at him, mouth slightly gapping. "Doofus." He huffed, walking hurriedly past Steve, the man chuckling behind him.

He slid into his seat and watched as a grinning Steve made his way around the car to the driver's side. Despite his lighter mood Danny's mind was still weighed down with the events of the day. While Steve made himself comfortable Danny reached into his pocket for his phone.

"Are you texting Gracie again?"

Danny paused with his thumbs over the screen. "What if I am?"

"Danny, she's fine. You don't have to keep checking up on her every hour."

He sighed, staring thoughtfully at his phone. He knew Steve was right he just needed the reassurance.

"At least give it a few hours." Steve pleaded lightly.

Reluctantly Danny slipped his cell back into his pocket. "I believe you promised me pizza. Pineapple- _less_." He reminded.

Steve grinned. "So I did." And with that the Camaro sped out of the parking space and through the streets of Honolulu.

 

__McDanno__

 

Steve fiddled with the house key while Danny impatiently stood behind him, the cooling pizza box in his hands. He'd lost his appetite about three minutes ago when they turned onto Steve's street. Now all he could seem to focus on was the curve of Steve's ass and the intoxicating lust slowly consuming him.

When the door opened, Danny practically shoved Steve through it, the taller man stumbling a few inches forward before straightening and turning, his eyes darkly focused on Danny.

The pizza box hit the floor with a loud thump only a few seconds before Danny's back hit the closed front door, the blond letting out a surprised huff, then a moan as Steve's mouth collide furiously with his.

It was a blur of desperate hands and ravenous battling tongues. Danny scrammed for the hem of Steve dark blue polo within seconds of the kiss starting, practically tearing it from the taller man's body, tossing it aside like a dirty rag he hated to touch. Then Danny's hands were roaming over the mass of warm, slightly sweat coated muscle, squeezing, clawing, Steve hissing into his mouth.

Then it was Steve's turn to tear at cloths, actually sending a button or two skittering across the polished oak floor. Danny grumbled scoldingly but the words were seamlessly swallowed by Steve. With Danny's hot flesh under his palms, Steve was the Neanderthal Danny had always accused him of being, massaging his shoulders, hips and ass while his mouth sort undiscovered territory starting with the tenser, sensitive curve of Danny's throat.

Danny tried to arch up into Steve's body but the lower Steve moved, the further his body was forced away from Danny's. Growling with frustration and lust Danny let his head drop back against the door and gave himself over to the long craved sensations.

Steve's lips and tongue made a slow and thorough journey south, pausing to explore Danny's nipples, taking his time to show them the kind of attention they deserved, his fingers blindly working to free Danny of the grey trousers he'd changed into when they'd been called to work by the Governor. Steve growled as he popped the button and draw the fly down, then Danny was groaning as the man's long calloused fingers slid past the parted fabric and between flesh and cotton to wrap around his hard throbbing cock, already wet with pre-cum.

"Steve." Danny groaned brokenly while his partner fought to unravel him.

Steve grinned against his stomach, his tongue scorching a path to where his hand furiously worked. Broken, desperate moans ringing off the walls around them. Danny's own finger's curling in the short strands of hair on Steve descending head, fighting not to just force him to where the pressure was building.

Danny let out a whimper when Steve made a small detour, shifting his mouth a few inches west of his naval. Steve's previously hot and hungry mouth turning gentle as his lips skimmed the still slightly red scar, his hand pausing in its mission to make Danny loose it. - And part of him was grateful, he didn't think he could last much longer, Steve had become somewhat of an expert at getting him off with a mere flick of his wrist, but he wanted more than that tonight, demanded it.

He looked down to watch Steve move his lips over the scar, a physics reminder of where this had begun. He'd never be able to look at it without remembering the night before the wound had been inflicted, or that morning. He dragged his own lip between his teeth as Steve kissed at the puckered skin like it was something holy, to be revered and worshipped. Undoubtedly remembering the same things Danny was.

Danny combed his fingers through Steve's hair gently and the man lifted his gaze, his lips curving into a soft smile as he parted mouth from flesh.

"I so almost lost you." Steve whispered. As if speaking any louder would burst the heated bubble they'd surrounded themselves in.

He shook his head and Danny tightened his hold on Steve's hair minutely, reassuring him that he was there before pulling him to his feet while at the same time bowing to meet his partner turned friend turned lover's mouth in a slow kiss that promised so much more than weeks of unsated lust.

Steve clambered to his feet, lips still moving against Danny's, his hands abandoning the shorter man's manhood to grip his hips, bringing their bodies together in that now familiar awkward way. Danny pressed his palms onto the curve of Steve's lower back, his nails digging into the flesh lightly as he rocked his abandoned cock against the coarse fabric of Steve's cargo covered thigh. The pair moaning into one another's mouths.

Who moved first, neither could tell. Whether Danny pushed or Steve pulled didn't really matter, together they began to stumble their way to the stairs. Only ever breaking contact for a few seconds, too consumed by years of desire and lust.

It was a dangerous ascent, climing the stairs, the echo of breaking glass behind them that Steve was too busy to so much as acknowledge, let alone bemoan. Reaching the first floor landing Danny found himself more trapped between Steve body and the wall, under attack from Steve's mouth and hands, gasping with satisfaction when those callous fingers stroked roughly along velvet flesh. But it didn't last long and with a pathetic whimper of displeasure they were moving again.

A few more feet and Danny was manhandled into Steve's bedroom, hissing sharply as his shoulder slams into the doorframe.

Steve yanked himself back to stare down at Danny with wide concerned eyes that were now more black than blue. "Danny?"

"Fine." Danny grunted in reply, shaking his head dismissively. His hands reaching for the waistband of Steve's cargoes for the first time since they'd walked through the door, having been too distracted by what Steve was doing to him to try and reciprocate.

He yanked at the button and fly like it had personally offended him, and in a way it had, for many years. "God, do you know how long I've been wanting to get you out of these damn cargo pants? Do you?" He growled as he forced them over Steve's hips and down his thighs.

Steve chuckled. "I have a vague idea." He grinned, just watching Danny. The weight of his wallet had the fabric crumpling to the ground around his ankles, leaving his manhood barely concealed behind the black cotton of his boxer briefs.

A rough desperate sound rumbled out from the back of Danny's throat at the sight of Steve's restrained cock, eager to come out and play, to find satisfaction from Danny. He didn't make it wait long, groping Steve through the fabric, squeezing and rubbing in rough circles. Listening to his partner moan out his name pleadingly.

With his free hand he pulled Steve back in for another kiss, this time taking full control of the moment. Steve's hands curling tightly into the loose sagging waistband around Danny's hips. - How his trousers hadn't fallen around his ankles on their trek up the stairs and sent them toppling to the bottom again, neither really cared at that moment.

"Fuck Da..." Steve panted. "... _nny_."

Danny grinned wickedly against his partner's lips, his tongue sweeping out to skim over the man's lower lip before sucking it between his teeth, sinking the into the swollen flesh lightly.

Steve moaned pathetically, rocking his hips into Danny's still exploring hand, his own palms reaching around to cup the cotton covered orbs of Danny's magnificent ass.

Danny pushed his whole body against Steve's, eager for him to move towards the bed and for the foreplay to become something else entirely. Blinded by lust however, he failed to take into account Steve's cargos that now lay around his ankles and it was only his and Steve's quick reflexes that saved them both from ending up as a tangled pile of limbs on Steve's bedroom floor, not that it would have been such a big deal if they had.

After saving one another from that fate, they took a much more reserved, cautious path to the bed. Once there however, all bets were off. Danny shoved Steve back easily so that he fell against his mattress, its covers perfectly made. Steve didn't fight it, happily allowing himself to be manhandled. Leaning up on his elbows, he watched Danny watch him. Danny grinned as his eyes roamed freely over the other man's body, glistening with sweat already and they hadn't even gotten to the good stuff.

When his eyes settled on the swell of Steve's crouch, he licked at his dry lips and began to toe off his loafers', kicking them aside. With his feet free of obstacles Danny finished what Steve had started downstairs and dropped his trousers', kicking them away too.

Dressed only in his underwear Danny took a few slow steps forward, placing himself between Steve's spread bare thighs. Steve smiled up at him, not moving an inch, only his eyes following Danny as he lowered himself to the floor. Danny's palms skimming up and down Steve's legs before vanishing below his line of sight. Danny began to make quick work of Steve's laces, releasing one foot then the other, the boots landing with a loud thump somewhere to their left. The socks swiftly followed but not with nearly as much noise.

With Steve's feet naked, Danny returned to doing the same for the rest Steve, his hands sweeping up his thighs once more to curl his fingers into the waistband of the man's underwear. He looked up at Steve through his lashes, tugging at the fabric lightly till his partner lifted his hips and allowed Danny to draw them down.

With Steve fully naked, stretched out on the bed in front of him, his cock glistening with pre-cum against his toned taunt abs, Danny swept his tongue across his lips and pushed himself up to stretch over Steve, drawing him into a heated kiss before pulling back and dropping back to his knees. It hadn't been as difficult as he'd expected when he'd first taken Steven into his mouth, merely the discomfort of an act long since abandoned. The last time he'd given someone head he'd been in college and more than a little drunk. He'd never really cared about the person he was getting off, it had always been his dirty little secret, a moment when the lust had simply been too overwhelming to ignore. – And he'd always feared the consequence. Now though, there was Steve and the consequences be damned. He wasn't letting his fear stand in his way of being happy again.

He savored the feel of the heavy velvety flesh against the flat of his tongue, the almost overpowering scent of musk taunting his sinuses and the tangy flavor teasing his palate. It was going to take a while for them to learn one another's preferences, what got them speeding towards orgasm but Danny had learnt one thing, Steve liked it when he pressed the flat of his tongue against the head of his cock and sucked like he was dragging the last droplets of soda through a well-used straw.

Danny listened as his lover cried out with pleasure, glancing up over the long expanse of body he could see Steve's head rolling back against the covers. Danny let out his own groan when Steve's fingers combed through his hair, tugging at it lightly, just holding on for the ride. The sound vibrated through Steve's crouch and he felt the man's balls tighten against his chin and knew if he didn't stop now, it would be all over.

Pulling off of Steve with an obscene pop, Danny straightened, hissing slightly at the pain in his knee. He made a mental note to make sure he had a pillow beneath him next time he blew his partner.

"You okay?" Steve asked, his voice wrecked.

Danny smiled reassuringly, his lips glistening with saliva and pre-cum. "Better than ever." He murmured, crawling up over Steve and straddling his thighs.

Steve lifted his hands, knotting his fingers behind his head and watching Danny watch him. "That makes two of us."

"It's not over yet." Danny promised, leaning forward to take Steve's mouth, his hands gripping tightly at the other man's head. Steve's hands instantly disentangled themselves and landed on Danny's hips and ass, kneading the firm swells, pulling Danny harder against him while rocking up to meet the motion.

They lost themselves in a kiss for a long while, tongues swirling around one another, seeking out every hidden corner. Danny though could feel himself becoming increasingly desperate for more, the month of semi-celibacy too much all of a sudden. He broke the kiss and stared down at Steve's flushed flash, his red swollen lips that screamed for more attention. "When you…planned our…date, you planned…this too, right?"

Steve grinned wide and bright, filled with the goofiness Danny had come to expect – and love - from his partner. "Whatever do you mean, Danno? This is all such a surprise."

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head as he rolled away from him. "Yeah, I'm sure it is." He scoffed, reaching for the nightstand and sighing inwardly with relief when he found Steve had in fact been prepared.

He retrieved the large tube of lube and the strip of condoms, turning back to Steve with a raised brow. Steve shrugged, his smile still cutting his handsome face in half. Danny made room beside him on Steve's bed, patting the mattress and yanking one of the pillows out from behind him. Steve didn't wait long before joining him, resting back against the pillows, one settled beneath his hips. Danny smiled happily while moving, making himself comfortable between Steve's spread legs.

Tossing the condoms aside, Danny flipped the lid of the lube and generously coated his fingers while Steve raised his knees, his feet pressing into the mattress. With his fingers shimmering in the evening sun, Danny watched them swirl slippery circles around Steve's tightly clenched and puckered hole. He took his time, ignoring his partner's impatient moans. He wanted to remember this. It wasn't that he didn't remember their first time together but it had all been a rushed, drunken and lust fueled experience. There were moments that were a blur and he refused to let this to be the same.

When his finger finally breached he let out his own moan of pleasure that was echoed back at him, Steve's body growing ridged for a few moments before it relaxed. Danny lost himself in his mission for a while, enjoying the way Steve's body fought against his intrusion before surrendering. He slipped yet another finger inside and stretched his body to blanket Steve, seeking out his mouth.

The lust that blazed between them was mirrored in their kiss, rough boarding on violent. Danny bit at Steve's lower lip while he fought against the determined ring of muscle trying to expel him as he pushed yet another finger inside, Steve letting out a broken sound, part whimper part moan of pleasure. His hips pressing back against Danny's hand, man and body battling one another. Predictably the man won, Steve's body surrendering to the pressure of Danny's fingers, opening up for him so completely. Steve broke their kiss, his mouth finding fresh territory.

A shiver shot down Danny's spine when the blunt edge of Steve's teeth pressed into the delicate curve of his shoulder, the man sucking hard. Danny could practically feel the blood fighting its way to the surface and he crooked his fingers at the sensation, causing Steve's entire body to jolt beneath him, the man growling against his flesh but not lifting his head, only sucking harder.

"F-fuck, S-teven." Danny panted.

Steve murmured something unintelligible against the bruised skin and lifted his hips in invite, his hands leaving Danny's shoulders where they'd been creating their own marks to grab at his knees. Danny didn't need to hear what Steve had said to understand what he'd meant, or what he wanted. Withdrawing his fingers slowly, Danny pulled away, straightened and reached for the strip of condoms, tearing one off hurriedly. He placed the foil wrapper between his teeth and tore it open, his eyes never leaving Steve's dark gaze. With as much speed as he could use, careful not to tear the latex, Danny rolled it on and coated a generous amount of lube over it, stroking his sensitive member to be sure of full coverage.

When he was finished he knelt between Steve's widely separated thighs, the man fingers biting into his own pale flesh in anticipation and lined himself up. He held his breath as he began to push himself into Steve's now willing body, both men moaning in a chorus of pleasure.

"Ahha _fuuuck_." Danny growled between gritted teeth, his eyes heavy and unforced as the heat and pressure enveloped him.

"M- _more_." Steve demanded, his voice a rough whisper almost swallowing the words.

Danny gritted his teeth and pushed deeper until finally he was fully seated and both he and Steve let out breaths neither of them had realized they'd been holding. Danny didn't move, allowing not only Steve to adjust but himself also, his head spinning from the intensity of the moment. His heart hammered furiously against his ribs, almost trying to break free.

After what felt like hours rather than minutes Danny withdraw his hips, watching as Steve's head rolled back against the pillow while his body suddenly changed its mind about Danny's presence, clenching tightly around him to try and keep him seated. He was almost entirely free of Steve's body when he thrust back in sharply, causing his partner to shifting slightly upwards, his back arching and his ass clenching.

" _Ah_!" Steve cried breathlessly and they'd barely gotten started.

Danny grinned, pulling out and thrusting back over and again, each time drawing that same startled pleasured moan from Steve, his own groans mingling with it.

Danny's hips pistoled, rough and fast as he chased the orgasm slowly coiling its way around his spine. Every muscles in his lower back working to bring both himself and Steve off.

"D-Danny." Steve panted, the tendons in his neck and arms straining. "F- _faster_."

"C-can't go… _faster_." Danny snapped breathlessly, even as he fought to give his friend and lover what he wanted. Stretching forward to grip the oak frame of the headboard for purchase, his knuckles white. The bed groaning as loudly as they were.

Sweat trickled down Danny's back. He took Steve's flushed swollen cock in his free hand and began to strip it roughly in time with his thrusts. He could feel his own climax fast approaching, blazing a trail down his spine, the white lights already starting to make an appearance in his peripheral vision. "Come on Steve." He growled. "Come on! I need you too…"

Steve's back arched off the bed with a loud cry as thick ropes of white decorated his abs and stomach. Danny continues to stroke Steve through his orgasm, only when he was sure the man was sated did he remove his hand, flicking the remanence of his partner's cum off and reached for the headboard, using both hands to keep him balanced as he pursued his own satisfaction.

It didn't take long, Danny's whole body going ridged after only a few more violent thrusts, his head rolling back on his shoulders as he exploded, spilling his seed into the clear latex but with a few more shallow thrusts he was done. Pulling himself cautiously free he tumbled onto the empty space beside Steve.

The pair lay, sweat soaked and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms, the sky outside turning that familiar hue of burnt orange as evening approached. Danny took a slow deep breath, his racing heart beginning to return to its natural rhythm. He wouldn't say he was glad they'd waited but...

"That was well worth the wait." Steve announced breathlessly, reading Danny's mind.

Danny twisted his head to regard his partner and found Steve staring up at the ceiling, a large goofy grin on his face. Shaking his head Danny cautiously went about removing his condom, tying it off he pushed himself up and stretched over Steve's prone body to drop it in the wastepaper basket next to the bed. With that done he looked down at his friend turned lover and smiled brightly. "Sure was." He murmured, leaning forward to gift Steve with a slow leisurely open mouthed kiss. Steve's fingers carding through Danny's dishevelled hair.

It wasn't until he pulled away that he remembered the mess they'd made of Steve's chest and abs. Danny looked down at his now soiled chest hair with a groan. "I call dibs on the shower. " he grumbled shifting to climb off the bed only for Steve's long calloused fingers to wrap around his arm, halting him. Danny looked back at him with a raised brow. "No Steven, I'll take as long as I want, until I feel presentable again.'

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Steve replied seriously, his eyes locked on Danny with lazar focus.

Danny frowned, suddenly concerned. Was he having regrets? Had this been a mistake? Danny held his breath and awaited judgement.

Steve took a breath before he spoke and Danny felt his stomach tie itself in knots. "Thank you..." Steve said softly. "...for loving me."

Danny stared at him with his heart in his throat. Then he saw the creases at the corners of Steve's blue eyes, the glimmer of mischief in them. Then two word whispered in the back of his mind and he narrowed his gaze at his partner. _Bon Jovi_. "Is this gonna be a thing? You throwing Jovi lyrics at me everytime we have sex?"

Steve grinned cheerfully. "You'd prefer Shakespeare? I can do Shakespeare, I'm sure I have my old..." He made a show of glancing around the room.

"Shut up Steven." He growled, leaning forward to kiss him again.

"I love you." Steve whispered against Danny's lips. "And that's all my own work." He huffed a laugh.

"Love you too, babe." Danny grinned. "But I'm still gonna take longer than 3 minutes." He laughed, sliding away from Steve and getting to his feet. He could feel Steve's eyes burning into the flesh of his bare ass and it almost made him hard again. If he'd been younger he'd certainly be sporting a semi, as it was, it would be a while before he was up for another round.

At the door he paused to look back at his partner lounging on the bed, hands behind his head, not a care in the world, despite a psycho wanting his head on a platter. He was still grinning goofily and it made Danny's heart skip a beat. It was most definitely worthy the wait, and the internal war that ragged practically every second. But he'd keep fighting and he'd win, because he was finally ready to be happy and Steve made him ridiculously so.

"What you waiting for?" Steve asked suddenly, startling Danny from his thoughts.

Danny leant against the door frame, arms crossed over his chest. "Was just thinking I might be in need of back-up."

Steve met his gaze, his eyes darkening once more. Then he was leaping to his feet, wincing at the twinge in his lower back, causing Danny to grin proudly. "Well you know I'll be there for you." He grinned, strolling casually over to him.

Danny groaned, rolling his eyes. "You keep that up and I won't be." He grumbled, walking off.

Steve chuckled. "You forget Danno, I know you. You have a voice. You love it."

Danny grinned to himself as he stepped into the bathroom. He kinda did, but like hell was he telling Steve that.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope that satisfies your need for McDanno sexy times. It was my first full Steve/Danny sex scene so I hope it wasn't too bad.
> 
> Once again we end with some Bon Jovi. Though I'm aware I used the "I'll Be There For You Line" in the previous story, this time it was said by Steve.
> 
> This isn't the last story, I plan on working my way through season five, maybe even season six depending on how that goes. For now though this is the end, so I'll see you again soon.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and thank you for any and all kudos and faves. I'll try and get the next story up soon.
> 
> Bye for now.
> 
> Gatergirl79 xxx


End file.
